


Not leaving

by tigragrece



Series: New Start [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Discussions
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29269731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Relationships: Mauricio Pochettino/André Villas-Boas
Series: New Start [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2147664
Kudos: 2





	Not leaving

Mauricio savait que ça servait à rien de retardé l'échéance de parlé avec André, il lui laisse le temps qu'il veut, il ne voulait pas se servir que de lui pour le sexe.  
Leur relation doit être meilleure. Il s'était promis de prendre soin de lui, il l'avait perdu une fois il voulait pas le perdre une dernière fois.

Mauricio rejeta André quand André lui dis "Je te veux en moi"

Mauricio lui répondis "Non..."

"Tu veux déjà plus de moi ca y est tu as eu ce que tu voulais" dis André assez en colère.

"Tu es si idiot, je veux pas te servir que pour le sexe"

André commençait a être un peu énervée, il voulait tellement que Mauricio lui montre sa force, le remette à sa place.

"Mais je veux que tu l'utilise c'est ce que je veux, que tu m'utilise et que tu me fasse tout oublié que je ne puisse pense qu'à toi" dis André en montrant le collier sur son cou et le fait qu'il porte toujours un des pulls de Mauricio encore heureux qu'il ne portait pas un des pulls du PSG car si jamais ça venait à se savoir ça serait dangereux mais d'un côté ça serait assez excitant.

Mauricio touche le collier de André et lui dis "Tu veux vraiment m'appartenir , la je le demande réellement sans qu'on soit en train de baise, si tu le veux vraiment quand j'irais à Marseille j'irais chercher tes affaires pour toi, si tu le veux pas je te laisse le choix de partir et de poser le collier, je ne te retiens pas"

André pousse Mauricio contre le mur et lui dis "Tu fais quoi la maintenant tu veux que je parte, tu me rejette, je croyais que tu voulais de moi, tout ton corps me l'a prouve hier soir que tu me voulais et c'est quoi cette idée aujourd'hui de me laissé libre et seul"

"Je veux que tu fasse le bon choix car si tu le veux vraiment je te laisserais jamais partir, maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je te laisserais pas partir"

André se mit à genou, il n'est pas quelqu'un à se rabaisser par rapport à fierté, Mauricio connaît si bien la fierté de André. Une des raisons de leur rupture avant était avec la situation de André qu'il partait de Totthenham pour aller en Russie et qu'il ne voulait pas faire une relation de longue distance et qu'il disait que c'était pas une relation qu'ils avaient. Il était juste un plan pour le calmer.  
Plusieurs fois il voulait appelle Mauricio mais il était trop fier et il l'avait jamais fais.

"Je veux être avec toi, je te veux réellement, je sais que tu veux m'aider" dis André en regardant Mauricio

Mauricio dis à André "Lève toi et viens avec moi dans la chambre"

André reste assez surpris de la demande "Montre moi comment tu veux de moi réellement, montre moi que tu veux rester avec moi. Si tu me le montre, je te promets que tu ne le regrettera pas" dis Mauricio qui taquine André puis qu'il lui mordille le cou et lui laisse encore des suçons.

Mauricio sait que André voudra jamais partir, c'était un bon début de discussion ou même si ce n'était pas encore parfait mais voir dans le regard de André qu'il avait le feu dans ses yeux et qu'il le voulait. Voir qu'il avait de la motivation et l'envie était tout ce que voulait Mauricio pour le faire réagir.

"Je... Ne... Partirais pas, je veux rester avec toi et je vais te le montrer, tu es la seule personne que je veux" dis André quand il commença à se toucher et à montrer à Mauricio que oui il le voulait vraiment, qu'il acceptais d'être soumis à lui, d'être son objet et aussi son compagnon.

"Ne me repousse plus, si tu me repoussé je cherchais à t'avoir et à te rendre dingue comme tu me rends dingue. C'est toi qui m'a fait devenir comme cela, tu as comble mon manque" lorsque André a dis ceci, Mauricio à pris la bite de André et il commença à le branler et Mauricio lui dis "Prend la mienne, ta mission c'est qu'on jouisse tout les deux en même temps"

Ce qu'il s'était pas rendu compte tout les deux c'est qu'ils laissaient leur marque tout les deux sur le corps de l'autre pour montrer la possession et dire que oui ils allaient être ensemble pour dire oui je suis possessif de toi.  
Cela n'avait pas été si compliqué pour tout les deux de jouir ensemble vu qu'ils étaient tout les deux excité et qu'ils connaissaient chacun le corps de l'autre.

"Je t'ai laissé mes clés de mon ancien appartement à côté des tiennes" dis André qui était à côté de Mauricio ou Mauricio lui caressait le dos

André était un peu mal à l'aise car Mauricio allait découvrir que lui aussi avait une valise de jouets qu'il utilisait quand il était en manque mais rien ne vaut être avec Mauricio.  
Il avait hâte de réaliser pleins de choses avec Mauricio et d'être sous ses ordres, sous son emprise, sous son aile.

"Je vais tellement m'occuper de toi, de faire oublié tout les mauvais moments et aussi te faire arrêter de pense à Marseille ou tout ce que tu penseras c'est ce que tu auras en toi, et sur toi et le fait que je m'occupe de toi"

"J'ai hâte"


End file.
